Las Vegas Vacation
by SilverHeart2
Summary: RikuRiku, Sora, Kairi, and Blue (just in the story for an extra character) go on a vacation to Las Vegas. They even get to go on the Dam Tour, the Hover dam tour that is. This fic is insprired by Summer vacation (which I'm on right now ^.^) and my favorit


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Las Vegas, or anything else like that, and Blue is made up by Jenna aka LaughingAstarael.yes I did use the name ^.^ and no blue is not a crayon, she's a person. But I do own this story ^.^ Me-*glares at lawyers*You can't take that from me Muhahahaha! Lawyers- O.o Alrighty then  
  
O and I really don't like Kairi much, and Sora's ok, but they might live. As for Blue (yes blue is a person not a crayon) she's just added in because I wanted an extra female character and I despise Selphie. So I just made her up I don't want to describe her in the story so I'll tell you here. She has Black hair a little longer than Riku's. Has green eyes, taller than Sora yet shorter than Riku. NOT preppy! As for the rest you can do in your head.  
  
Chapter 1- Driving. (This is pointless, but O-well)  
  
Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Blue were riding down the road in their new red convertible mustang making a dust cloud be hide them. Blue and Kairi were letting the wind brush their hair well Sora and Riku sat up front talking. "Looks like they found a new hit," Sora said sarcastically pointing back at the two who were shamelessly flirting with the car next to them. "Huh?" Riku looked back at Blue and Kairi, then the guys next to them, "::sigh:: guess so. HEY GUYS THESE ARE OUT GIRLS SO BACK OFF!!!""A s-sorry I didn't know..." The car sped off with two guys trying to leave as fast as their car could go. "Hey you're ruining the fun Riku!" Kairi whined well Blue nodded in agreement. "What do you mean by that I thought we where going out now!" Sora yelled back at Kairi. "Ya I thought we where going out too!" Riku yelled back in an equal tone toward Blue. "O I know your just jealous, but I'll always love you most" Blue replied playfully back to Riku well raping her arms around him and the car seat. Kairi turned around ignoring Blue, Riku, and Sora noticing the pile up behind them, "Ummm hate to break up the love fest you guys, but there's people behind us!!!" Everyone turned around and noticed all the cars honking and beeping, "AHHHHHH!"  
  
***A few seconds later***  
  
"A r-riku could y-you slow downnnnnn," the three yelled in unison toward the silver haired speedster.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet"  
  
"No."  
  
"Wait so where are we going again?" Kairi asked. Riku rolled his eyes, " Las Vegas Dur." "Las Vegas is going to rock because its party city! Not to mention the food, clubs, and hot guys!!" Blue said imaging it all. The guys cleared their thoats when the last image had passed through her mind. Blue rolled her eyes and leaded over to Kairi and whispered, "Why did we bring those party poopers again?" "We needed some one to drive" "O yah!"  
  
.Mean while up at the front seat.  
  
"So what do you think their talking about?" Sora questioned.  
  
" Who knows? But they forget that Las Vegas twise as many stripers as 'hot guys'."  
  
" ::Gulp:: Stripers?"  
  
" You got to be kidding me Sora?" O_o  
  
" Ummm ya.that works." ^^  
  
***LATER***  
  
It was late at night and everyone had fallen asleep aside from Riku. " I'm so tired I hope someone wakes up to talk to me," he whined to himself, "or we get there soon." Board at a stoplight that lasted to long he gazed over. Sora was drooling all over himself, Blue and Kairi were leaning on each other sleeping, and someone was snoring. His eyes stop wondering when they landed on his black haired angel. "She looks so serene in the moon light," he thought to himself, " I wish she was this quite when she was awake." Laughing at his last thought Riku turned around a drove on. Soon Sora stirred and woke up. "You have a nice rest sleeping beauty?" The sliver haired boy teased. "Ha real funny," Sora replied sleepily looking back to see if anyone else was awake.  
  
Well that chapter was pointless! Wahoo!!! ANYWHO next chapter they're all going on the Dam Tour. The Hover Dam tour that is. Tsk tsk tsk get your mind out of the gutter people! Well I'll post soon and next chapter will be more funny cuz this one wasn't very funny. Review please ^.^  
  
-Lexi No longer silver T.T  
  
Note- Facfic.net is being a butt because everything squishes together so there's a lot of returns in this story! 


End file.
